myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Ehe und Treue
thumb|right|450px|Ehe? Ja, aber wer mit wem nach welchen Regeln? Ehe, Gelübde und Treue Die Partnerschaften und Familienverbünde auf Myra werden auf verschiedene Weise zusammengehalten. Freie Gefährtenschaft, private Verlobung und öffentliche Ehezeremonie sind drei Weisen, eine Bindung einzugehen. Mit wem ist eine Beziehung möglich? Die Ordnung der Konvention steht auf der einen Seite - gesellschaftliche Normen und Erwartungen, die umso höher sind, je höher die betroffenen Personen in den sozialen Hierarchien stehen. Es sind nicht wenige Gesellschaften, in denen sich niemand von den hohen Herrschaften darum schert wie das einfache Volk das unter sich handhabt. Umgekehrt gibt es manche Völker, die ihren Oberen nicht verzeihen, wenn diese nicht den Regeln und Erwartungen entsprechen. Auf der anderen Seite steht die erotische Leidenschaft als Anlass oder Motivation einer Beziehung. Dazwischen, in der Mitte für manche, steht die romantische Liebe. ob und welche Bindungen und Beziehungen möglich sind hängt von der Kultur eines Volkes, und von der Stellung der Beteiligten Personen ab. Welche Bindungen gibt es? * Konventionell: Ein weibliches und ein männliches Wesen der selben Gattung * Monogamie: Zwei Partner egal welchen Geschlechts * Polygamie: Ein männliches und mehrere weibliche Wesen * Polyandrie: Ein weibliches und mehrere männliche Wesen * Gruppenehe: Ein oder mehrere männliche und ein oder mehrere weibliche Wesen. * Endogamie: Eine Beziehung nur mit Partnern der eigenen Gruppe (Sippe, Stamm, Familie) * Exogamie: Eine Beziehung nur mit Partnern aus einer fremden Gruppe oder Region * Xenogamie: Beziehung zwischen zwei oder mehr Partnern unterschiedlicher Rassen * Theogamie: Beziehung zwischen sterblichem und göttlichem Wesen. Aber wenn wir schauen, sehen wir, welche Vorbilder die Menschen haben: Ehe und Treue unter den Göttern Es gibt wenig, was es nicht gibt unter den Göttern und Halbgöttern Myras - nicht zuletzt weil Chnum der Göttervater das Pantheon begründet hat und Orphal, der Gott der Orgien, darunter ist. Ein Tabu des Inzests gibt es offensichtlich nicht - den Göttern ist alles erlaubt, solange die Götter es einander erlauben. Welche Arten von Paaren und Bindungen aber gibt es? und Oedon te Voot, Avatar von Dena und Chnum und ursprüngliches Ehepaar]] Die Göttereltern: Ehe ohne männliche Treue - Chnudeno Für die Menschen in den meisten fruchtbaren Ländern sind Chnum und Dena die Göttereltern. für die Menschen in den heissen Wüstenländern sind es, tiefer in der Hierarchie des Pantheons, Anur und Pura welche die Göttereltern eines Pantheons sind. Es gibt eine klare, feste Beziehung, aber ohne dass der männliche Part sich daran halten würde. Chnum wendet sich Frauen der Menschen und Elfen sowie Nymphen zu, wann immer die Leidenschaft ihn ergreift. Dena ist die eifersüchtige Göttermutter, die sich eine Zeit lang aus gekränktem Stolz von einem Liebhaber unter den Göttern umwerben lässt, dem später Verbannten Gott sogar eine Zeit lang in der Verbannung Gesellschaft leistet. Als dieser sich wegen der Macht der Urbösen Marlilith zuwendet, kehrt sie an die Seite Chnums zurück. Manche nennen dies Chnudeno die "traditionelle Ehe". Anur und Pura ergänzen einander wie die Götterzwillinge die sie sind - aber männliche Treue gibt es nur begrenzt, nicht über die Leidenschaft hinaus: Anur erzwingt sich den Sex mit der begehrenswertesten und schönsten Göttin, der Frühlingsgöttin Jaffna, ungeachtet dessen dass diese seine Tochter mit Pura ist. Und dies mehrfach. Es ist nicht einfach eine Vergewaltigung sondern eine Art Handel. Aber ein ungleicher, aus der Position der Macht heraus. Auch der Totengott ist seiner Partnerin untreu weil er es, wie der Göttervater, kann. Anjafo nennt sich das Recht der ersten Nacht, das sich manche Mächtigen noch immer herausnehmen, Anpuro eine Ehe in der Mann das Recht behält, daneben Anjafo auszuüben. Das zweite Paar: Ehe als Bestimmung - Grenoro thumb|right|Die Hochzeit Grewias mit dem Wagenlenker NortoDie erste Tochter und der erste Sohn wurden nicht gefragt, sie haben diese Beziehung aber auch selbst nie in Frage gestellt. Selbstverständlich sind sie diese Beziehung eingegangen, waren sie doch füreinander bestimmt. Es mag so vernünftig sein, es gibt die Anziehung der beiden ob sie wollen oder nicht, vor allem aber war es vom Schicksal vorbestimmt, dass sie zueinander gehören, die Mondgöttin Grewia und der Meeresgott Norto. Und für die Anhänger des Gottes der Händler ist es Teil der natürlichen Ordnung, diese Beziehung und die daraus resultierende Flut zu achten. Diese beiden gehören zusammen, egal wieviel der Wolf den Mond anheulen mag. Grewia hütet viele Geheimnisse, aber Untreue gehört nicht dazu: Untreue, die der volle Mond bescheint, bleibt kein Geheimnis. Puras Töchter, Anurs Söhne: Ehe ohne Vorgeschichte Das Gegenstück an Lebensbeziehungen sind die Ehen von Puras Töchtern mit zwei von Anurs Söhnen: In dem Moment wo sie sich gefunden haben, beschliessen sie für immer ein Paar zu bleiben - und sind einander dabei auch stets treu geblieben. Keiner fragt dabei, was die andere vorher gemacht hat oder woher der andere kommt. Abstammung und Vorgeschichte, Beziehungen, Affairen oder auch Sex mit Kinderfolge... alles was vor der Ehe der beiden war ist irrelevant. Es zählt nur das Leben seit sie einander verbunden sind. In der Ehe sind sie einander treu und eine Vorgeschichte existiert nicht. Kandy und Thagoth - Die Vernunftsehe - Kanthao Diese beiden sind das Vorbild für alle, die eine Vernunftsehe eingehen. Die Göttin der Mässigung, die sich stets Selbstbeherrschung auferlegt, und der Gott der Vernunft, der in Zahlenräumen denkt und den Gefühle dabei nicht ablenken dürfen: Sie führen eine Ehe die nicht aus der Leidenschaft geboren ist, sondern aus der vernünftigen Überlegung, auf diese zu verzichten. Es gehen aus dieser Ehe genau die arterhaltende Menge Kinder hervor: Ein Mädchen und ein Junge (in diesem Fall Parana und Seeker). Eheliche Pflicht erfüllt. Jaffna und Dondra - Die romantische Liebesehe - Jafdono Das Gegenstück ist dieses Paar, die jungfräuliche Göttin des Frühlings und der stürmische Gott der Winde, die trotz ihrer jeweiligen Vorgeschichte ihren eigenen Weg gehen und nachdem sie sich in romantischer Liebe gefunden haben für immer zusammen bleiben. Aus ihrer Liebe entsteht nur ein Kind, das dafür mit allen Gaben überschüttet wird - und mit aller Liebe, die sie neben der Liebe füreinander noch übrig haben. Viel bessere Ehepartner als Eltern - ihr Kind, der Götterprinz Argendor, wird furchtbar verzogen und hat darum ein extrem übersteigertes Ego, aus dem später Unglück und Kriege entstehen. Als Paar aber sind die beiden ideal. So wie diese beiden wollen romantisch Liebende sein. Adeliger Ehebund der Mächtigen - Dynastische Überlegungen seit dem Altertum Unter den Herrschern, Königen, Fürsten und Grafen dieser Welt, insgesamt im Adel, war schon im Altertum und zu Zeiten des Kometensohns Mythor die Dynastie und ihre Macht meist wichtiger als die Liebe eines Paares. Für die jungen Paare war es meist Grenoro - eine Ehe aus gegebenem Schicksal, in das sie sich zu fügen hatten, beim niedirgen Adel und dem aufsteigenden Bügertum der Handelsfürsten manchmal Kanthao, die Vernunftehe, aus der jedenfalls der gemeinsame Nachwuchs hervorgehen sollte. Hadamurs Töchter in Mythors Zeit: Hochzeitspolitik Shallad Hadamur hat sein Grossreich, das Shalladad, das im heutigen Gwynddor von Astragon über Kitora und Helionicon hinaus bis an die Grenzen Yhllgords zu reichen versuchte, auch und vor allem mit Hochzeitspolitik vorangetrieben. Mehr und mehr Könige wurden mit ihren Reichen an das Shalladad angeschlossen, indem er eine seiner Töchter mit einem König oder dessen Kronprinzen vermählte: * Erron - König Darsiv und Königin Berberi. Der greise König bekam eine attraktive junge Frau, die ihm allerdings bald das Szepter aus der Hand nahm und regierte. Andere Frauen, die Heterinnen, störten allerdings ihre Macht. * Samboco - König Corsis und Königin Melife. Eine erzwungene Ehe ohne Liebe, ein König der weiter selbst regieren will. Katzenmenschen entführen Melife im heutigen Cry-Las-Sin und geben Corsis seine Freiheit zurück: Ohne Ehefrau keine Ehe. * Anola - König Anoko und seine junge Witwe, Königin Berife: Berife wurde schon mit zehn Jahren von ihrer Zwillingsschwester Melife getrennt und von Shallad Hadamur in den Herrscherpalast von Nolassa geschickt. Sie war schon damals auserwählt, König Anokos Frau zu werden, welchem Schicksal - Grenoro - sie nicht entrinnen konnte. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie den König von Anola hassen gelernt und haßte ihn nur noch mehr, als er später ihr Gemahl wurde. Darum betrauerte sie seinen baldigen Tod auch nicht ja, es heißt sogar, das Berife nicht unerheblich dazu beigetragen hat. * Ayland: Unter König Andraiuk: Kronprinz Iugon und Prinzessin Soraise waren einander versprochen, aber Luxon brachte den Hochzeitszug durcheinander. * Düsterzone: Prinz Odam und Prinzessin Shezad. Eine politische Ehe die sich gegen die Machtpolitik Hadamurs entwickelte: Jafdono statt Grenoro. Shezad und Odam verliebten sich unsterblich und Shezad wandte sich von Hadamur ab und nur Odam zu. Mythors Beziehungen und Partnerin thumb|260px|right|Mythor und Fronja - als Paar vereint?Mythor hat viele Beziehungen, die stets auf Zeit angelegt sind: Die dunkelhaarige Nyala von Elvinon, seine erste Gönnerin, die blonde Kalathee, die er aus Xanadas Lichtburg mitnimmt, die Fürstin Lydia von Ambor, die ihn beim Turnier der Caer als Günstling fördert aber einen mächtigeren zu heiraten sucht, die dunkelhäutige Buruna, die ihm als Liebessklavin angeboten wurde und die er aus Burg Anbur mitnimmt... alles nur Affairen und nicht die einzigen. Er verliert sie oder gibt sie ab - Nyala an ihren liebenden Beschützer Coerl O'Marn, Kalathee an den liebenswerten Schurken Arruf, Buruna an den Barden Lamir... seine theoretische Treue gilt dem Ideal von Fronja solange er sie noch nicht kennt, praktisch kann er Flirt, Zuwendung oder Leidenschaft mit vielen Frauen finden. Ramoa und die mütterliche Scida in der Ophiswelt, Ambe und Shaya in Träumen und Visionen... und nachdem er bereits mit Fronja zusammen ein Kind gezeugt hat, bleiben Ilfa und Ronda von Mesokut nicht die einzigen Frauen die ihm auch nach Allumeddon nahekommen. Die Ehe von Sohn des Kometen und Tochter des Kometen, auch unter Geschwistern wie Anur und Pura, ist so am ehesten als Anpuro einzuordnen. Beziehungen, Verlobungen und Bräute in Mythors Zeit * Die erzwungen treue Braut - Prinzessin Valida wird in Ugalien aus dynastischen Gründen noch bevor sie ins heiratsfähige Alter kommt von ihrem Vater, Graf Corian von Anbur, erst Mythor für ein Bündnis angeboten, dann an den alten Graf Codgin Poly Nerchond übergeben, den sie als verlebten Greis beschimpft, der die Treue des jungen Mädchens im Gegenzug mit einem Keuschheitsgürtel sichert. * Die im Kampf verlorene Braut - Keshban der Banithe verlor beim Kampf um die Herrscherwürde im Stamm gegen Calhar (der den Wolfsmantel gewann) auch das Recht, um seine geliebte Raldee anzuhalten sobald diese das heiratsfähige Alter erreicht hatte. Das hatte er aus zweierlei Gründen angestrebt: Sie besass die schönsten rotgoldenen geflochtenen Haare, ihr Vater besass die besten Schweine und er hatte beides gleichermassen angestrebt. * Die Braut als Geliebte - Arruf als Meisterdieb stahl manches Herz: Die kaum ältere (mit einem Prinzen verlobte) Prinzessin von Sarphand, Sheba-Nocciyah, Tochter des Sarpha in Arrufs Jugend, stahl ihm seines: sie nahm den noch zwölfjährigen auf, der als Dieb gekommen war und als Diener bis zur Hochzeit bleiben durfte. Sie zeigte ihm wie man Frauen glücklich macht und er rettete sich vor einem Leben als Eunuch nach ihrer Hochzeit durch Flucht mit ihren Schätzen zu König Aagolf. Der fremde Prinz heiratete sie, nahm sie mit und einige Jahre später war sie als seine Witwe allein, fett und kinderreich. * Die Gekaufte Braut - Am Kreuzweg der Lichtwelt, in der Stadt Horai, gibt es seit alters her den Markt der Bräute. Väter wie Hayad verkaufen ihre Töchter wie Lya als Ehefrauen: Heiratswillige Männer zahlen für schöne Mädchen stolze Preise. No-Ango, der letzte der Rafher, zahlte den Brautpreis für die von ihm bewunderte Lya, sagte ihr aber dass er sie nicht beistze und sie frei sei zu ziehen wohin sie will - woraufhin sie floh. Sie gründete eine Organisation von Frauen, die andere freikauften oder entlaufene aufnahmen. Ehe schien ihnen mehr Gefängnis als Schutz, auch wenn eine verheiratete Frau immerhin nicht versklavt werden durfte. * Die Verlassene Braut - Vergeblich wartete die Magd Yrthen auf Gaphyr den Eisernen, den Steinmann der ihr die Ehe versprochen hatte und dafür den Segen des Wirtes Garger wollte: Sein Weg zum Hain der Finsterzwerge von Bulkher und Thanator dem Seelenschmied führte ihn an die Schattenzone wo Inscribe die Löwin ihn allzu lange gefangen hielt. * Die Witwe als Braut - Vor dem Fluch über Nykerien hatte es eine Hochzeit gegeben, von der ganz Nykerien gesprochen hatte. Daß unglücklich Verheiratete mitunter recht rabiat ein Ende ihrer Ehe herbeiführten, kam immer wieder vor - und daß es sich dabei um Mord gehandelt hatte, war schwer nachzuweisen. Noch nie aber war es geschehen, daß ein Mann, der bereits siebzehn Ehefrauen überlebt hatte, mit einer Frau verheiratet wurde, die bereits einundzwanzig Gatten überlebt hatte. Die Wetten standen vier zu eins zugunsten der Frau, als voraussichtliche Ehedauer wurde auch höchstens ein halbes Jahr geschätzt.